The Gift
by rach8347
Summary: Spoilers for episode 4x08 – The Con Man in the Meth Lab. This is a post-episode fic that starts after Booth confronts Jared at his birthday party.


Spoilers for episode 4x08 – The Con Man in the Meth Lab. The following is a post-episode fic that starts after Booth confronts Jared at his birthday party. This is my first fanfiction for Bones, but after the episode, I just couldn't get this thought out of my head, so I put it down on paper. I hope that the characters remained in character, especially Brennan, but some may feel she is slightly out of character. Reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox and Hart Hanson.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to me," Both mutters. He turns, looking for something to take his anger out on. Seeing the bus cover, he slams his fist in the plexi glass. Shaking out his hand to lessen the sting, he sits down on the bench leaning forward with his hands clasped, forearms resting on his thighs, and his head down. He is angry; angry with himself for continuing to bail out Jared as Bones had tried to say inside. But, he is also angry with Jared that after all he seemed to accomplish professionally that he still hadn't grown up and after their conversation just minutes ago was still refusing to see a problem. He and his brother had a difficult childhood, yes. And it was his duty as a big brother to protect Jared from his father when he was drunk, but no longer. He was an adult and had to accept responsibility for his actions. Bones was right. She is always right. Deep in thought, he didn't hear or see Brennan approaching apprehensively.

"Hey, you going to come back in for cake."

"Bones, I just need some time," he said harsher than he meant. It wasn't her fault he was angry.

"Do you need time and space?"

Booth looking up for the first time with a slight smile, "Just some time."

Brennan takes that as an invitation and sits down next to Booth. She carefully lays the plate, holding a big piece of chocolate cake and two forks, that she had brought outside with her on her lap. Both, Booth and Brennan pick up a fork and begin eating the dessert.

Booth leaning forward and unable to look at Brennan, simply states, "My dad drank."

Even though she had briefly heard about his childhood and family situation from Sweets and Cam earlier, she is surprised, but pleased that Booth openly reveled that very personal information to her himself. If she was honest with herself, this week she was hurt and maybe a little jealous that Cam knew so much about her partner's past, while she still knew very little after, what, three years of working together, especially since in the last two years they had become good friends. It was partly why she had been so willing to be Jared's date when Cam had to cancel. She had been hoping to learn more about Booth through his brother. Unfortunately, she had been so ready to learn more, she was too gullible when listening to Jared and his lies. She should have seen through them or at least questioned them rather than so readily accepting what he said. She only hoped that now that he was being open with her, she had been forgiven.

Knowing she had been quiet for a while and that she needs to respond, but unsure if he wants to go into more detail. "I know that I may not always know the right thing to say when it comes to things of the heart, but I want you to know that I'm here. I'm willing to listen, if you want to talk about it. Anything you say, won't change my opinion of you. Just like you knowing about my parent's past didn't change your opinion about me. But, it will give me a better understanding of how you became the man you are today."

"Sometime, Bones. Sometime soon, but not tonight, not while we're suppose to be celebrating my birthday."

Their eyes connect for the first time since sitting down. He sees understanding and respect in her eyes, while she sees the hurt, but also thankfulness in his.

After a second, Brennan abruptly stands up. "I'll be back in a minute."

She heads back inside and pulls a small wrapped package out of her coat pocket. It had taken her weeks to try and find a gift for Booth, but she finally had an idea and found what she hoped would be a meaningful gift to Booth. Like the Smurfette figurine or Jasper the pig that Booth had given her at various times over the past few years. Taking a deep breath, she heads back outside to a confused Booth.

While Brennan was inside, Booth scooted over so her injured arm, still in a sling would be on the outside. She was now back, standing in front of him holding a small wrapped present out to him. Once he took the gift, she sat back down on the bench. Booth still staring at the small box asks, "What is this for? You already gave me a present inside, remember."

"Yes, but this is something I wanted to give you in private, so I got you two presents."

Booth still fixated on the box, makes not moves to undo the wrapping. Brennan still nervous about his reaction asks, "Well, aren't you going to open it?"

Looking up at Brennan, he smiles his trademark smile – the one that makes his eyes shine and the same one that always makes her smile in return, no matter how hard she tries to resist. Turning back to the gift, he begins tearing away the paper, like a child on Christmas morning. Opening the lid, he finds a silver pendent in the same style of his Saint Christopher medal he always wears, but his one was of Saint John of God and depicted a kneeling man serving another. He picks up the medal, the chain dangling in the wind turns to look at Brennan with his eyebrows raised in question.

Knowing he needed an explanation, she stands up and begins pacing. "Saint John was a soldier when he was young. His time in the military took a toll on him and when he left the service, he made it his goal to do good for others. He started caring for the sick and even hid an illness that eventually claimed his life, so he could continue to serve others." Pausing for a moment and looking at Booth, who was encouraging her to continue, she pressed on. "I couldn't figure out what to get you for your birthday, but I was in a store one day and came across these medals that were similar to your Saint Christopher medal. After asking the store owner several questions about the different people, he explained to me the story of Saint John. While hearing the story, I kept coming back to the thought that a lot of what he was saying reminded me of you. Even though you are not caring for the sick, you are trying to amend for your military service by catching the bad guys. But more importantly, like Saint John, you are always caring for your friends and family, and many times that comes at your own expense. So I know that he is the Patron Saint of the sick and hospitals, but I thought his life mirrored your own, so I got this one. However, we do seem to end up in the hospital quite a bit," indicating her arm still in the sling. Finishing her reasons, she finally sits back down next to Booth, but is still unable to look at him for a reaction.

Laughing slightly at her last statement, Booth turned to look directly at Brennan. He places a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Thank you Bones. This is one of the most thoughtful presents I have ever received. I'm surprised though given your beliefs about my religion."

"Well, he was a real man, and while I may not understand the belief of praying to him or the reason he is a patron saint, you do and it was a gift for you not me."

Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out his Saint Christopher Medal and lifted it over his head. He opened the clasp and proceeded to add the Saint of God medal to the chain before returning it back where it belongs. Then he stood up and with a smile said, "Well, I guess we should head back inside and rejoin my party."

"Yeah, I guess we should."

Holding out a hand to Brennan to help her up. Once she was standing he pulled her in a gentle hug and whispered in her ear, "Thanks for everything Bones."

"Your welcome Booth."

Knowing they were both back on the same page, they separated and headed back inside to the party, still in full swing.


End file.
